Sealed with a kiss
by Darth Cruel
Summary: The usual plot, Harry begins to feel something different to his female best friend. It's just my take on it.please read and reveiw, thank's. HHr rock!


Darth Cruel author's notes: This is my frist fanfic work soI quite excited about this.I know it's a bit stupid sending this in when only6 or 5 days timewith the release of the 6thHarryPotter book, butoh well. Please reveiw this story, that way im able to write more. Thank you and enjoy.

P.S.I do not own Harry Potter characters or places. Just the plot is allI own. Now you can't sue me.

Sealed with a kiss

part 1

"_Why did this all begin in the library?"_ Thought Harry, as he lay in bed, still the only one wide-awake in his dorm room. _"The damn library is where these weird feelings started, where this… this… this infatuation began. I knew I should of gone out to Hogsmeade, with Ron and the others, but noooo. She's comes along, pushes and nag's me into studying and getting that potions essay mark up to get Snape off my case. Funny in a way," Harry just notices, " how she's only like that because she's looking out for me. She's always done that, ever since first year really, when we met she's been there, at my side and making sure I don't go astray. It's wonder if I would of even made it though 1st year if she hadn't been there. But that's Hermione for me, she's there for me no matter what happens. I hope." _He added as the prophecy came into play in his mind. He pushed the memories aside and settled down for sleep.

Yet it seemed pointless trying to get to sleep, for no matter how he wanted to drop off, the thoughts all about her kept coming back. Memories from the past, She was helping him with his and Ron's homework, she was with him riding Buckbeak to save Sirius, she was barefaced lying to McGonagall to get them out of trouble, she was heading up S.P.E.W to help out house elves, her face beaming, and flushed with pride as she came in with her prefect badge, her anger at Malfoy as she slapped him, her crying silently on his shoulder, holding on to him tightly when being told the prophecy's doomed contents. And him being told by her that she would stick by him, not caring about the prophecy contents.

Then it changed to the traits that make her wonderful person that she was. The endless amount of work she was willing to get though, her loyalty for sticking by him when he and Ron had fallen out, her stubborn attitude in helping him found the DA, her help with working on the hardest of spell of the final task, the brilliant intelligence and her bravery for helping him get though the most dangerous times of their young lives. All thoughts led to the same conclusion, it was about her and how the first realisation came in without warning only a couple of days ago.

Flashback 

"Harry, you know you can't afford to fall behind in your grades for potions, especially if you don't want to give Snape more of a reason to give you a hard time!" exasperated Hermione. "All you got to do is that bit on blood-reducing serum and then that paragraph on the disadvantages of Adder scales and Doxy venom, and then your in the clear." Harry sighed in annoyance, while full well knowing his female best friend was right, as usual. "Alright, alright I'll come along with you and study for that foul essay," said Harry dispiritedly "I just know that git and his pet would love to see me fail." He had just been thinking he could escape for a short while from these stone walls but Hermione found and convinced him (or in Ron's own words _"death nagged"_ him,(which earn him a Hermione's _"death glare"_))into agreeing to go to the library and finishing up the long hideous assignment Snape had given them. So sitting at a desk, halfway though his work wondering why he agreed to come with Hermione, and kept going over the fact that when he finally said he would come and join her she lightened up immediately and practically skipped away to collect her books, but just quickly dismiss it.

Working a writing cramp out of his wrist, he let his eyes wonder. They trailed over the stacks of books and scattered rolls of parchment, to fall upon Hermione. She had the trademark 'Hermione full concentration expression' on. As he watches her eyebrows furrow deep in thought, her eyes sparkled, as they read, never leaving the page. She then started chewing on her bottom lip, a sign she came to a difficult part. _"Funny, she looks so cute when she likes this." _thought Harry as he saw her tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "_She looks_ _quite pretty really," _he though suddenly. He blinked, startled then mentally shouted,_ "where the HELL did THAT come from?"_ He shook his head trying to rid himself of these thoughts, unfortunately it did not go unoticed by Hermione.

"Harry are you ok?" she asked, a concerned look about her. Harry looked at her, into her questioning brown eyes. _"Wow, her eyes are striking, how come I never noticed them before?" _thought Harry breathtakingly.

"Harry?" called Hermione suddenly quite loudly, as she seems to be standing right next to him now. Harry suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Err… sorry Mione, I… I just sorter lost myself." He managed to say, while a little evil voice in his mind stated. _"Yeah lost yourself in her eyes you mean." _Harry quickly silenced the voice, but he was still confused by what it meant and why he getting distracted by Hermione. She got a bit nearer, looking not very convinced.

"Are you sure Harry?" She asked. It struck him then that he could even catch her scent because she was so close to him, looking at him in concern. The hints of cinnamon and apple started fill his senses. He seemed to have trouble thinking properly, with her so close to her. His insides felt like they had taken minds of their own and wanted out of his body. He breathed in.

"I'm fine, really Hermione, I'm erm… just… just a little out of it today, that's all." He managed weakly. She gave him one more look and sat back down and settled back into her work. He too looked down upon his work but couldn't concentrate on it. His mind kept going back and trying to figure what was going on with him.

"_What on earth happen there? Now what's wrong with me?"_

_Well if we gather the facts altogether, it might become clear to you. _The annoying voice seemed to have returned.

"_Facts? What facts?" _Harry questioned the voice, not seeming a bit disturbed talking to a figment of his subconscious.

"_Oh come off it please, even you cant be that stupid, can you?" _It sneered.

"_Well point out the obvious will you." _He snaps back.

"_Temper, temper Mr Potter, well us lets start with you call her pretty"_

"…"

"_And then there were her eyes."_

"_What? I've never looked into her eyes, never had a reason to look at them much before… they just startled me, that's all."_

"_What have you got to be startled by the eyes for, they only belong to your friend."_

"…"

"_And lastly you were started to smell her."_

"_She… she was so close to me, how could I not." _He thought back stubbornly.

"_So are you supposed to smell your friend?" _It asked _"And thinking how cute and pretty said friend is?"_

"_Well I didn't think really on those… lines."_

"_What? So you don't think she pretty now?" _The voice asked suddenly.

"_Yes! No… I mean… I don't know! I really confused."_

"_Now that's big surprise." Harry was detecting heavy sarcasm in the voice. "Well if I didn't know any better…"_

"_You don't." _Harry retorted

"_Watch it Potter, I'm you so you can't say much. Anyway as I was saying if I didn't know better I would say you fancy her." _The voice seemed to have a victorious note to it.

Harry sat here stunned. _Fancy _her? Hermione? Like a _crush_? On Hermione? His best friend ever since first year, next to Ron (he added quickly). He can't, he couldn't, and he shouldn't. Can he? Before he could even have time to think though this and sort it out Hermione called out his name to him.

"Harry, it's time to go," she said. He look around the library, it turn out it was completely deserted. He scrabbled up and collected his things, careful to avoid Hermione's gaze or face. Hopefully she wouldn't notice his flushed glowing face. They left the library in silence and barely spoke the whole way to Gryffindor tower. Harry still kept thinking back to the conversation with his mind. "_It has to be wrong" _he thought, almost desperately as they walk up past the floor to the main staircase. "_There's no way I can fancy Hermione, she's… she's… she my best friend."_ Harry thought with affinity. but as he did this something was niggling in the back of his mind, trying to tell him what's he doing wrong, but it was too weak to be heard._ "It would just mess everything up we had for the last five years if I did. I mean that if I tell her it just make things around us awkward. Beside what to say she likes me like that anyway." _Then as Harry finish off that line of thought a heavy drop went into his heart, like a stone dropped into it.He didn't even notice they were back in the common room, when they had stopped walking. Still the awkward silence was hanging about. Then Hermione turned to him.

"Harry I know what's wrong," she said, with what Harry thought, with a hint of sadness, but thought he was wrong. Then realised what she had just said. "_Oh crap!" _Panicked Harry._ "She can't of figure me out already? She's smart, no more than smart, a genius… STOP IT! But she can't be that quick to realize it."_

"Hermione…" started Harry, but she cut him off before he could finish.

"No it's ok I know you didn't want to come with me and study, but I thought you could get head start on the homework and get some points for your marks. And… and I thought it would be nice that we would spend some time together, just on our own." She said all this without looking at him, her head cast down. Harry just stood there surprised. Relieved she didn't know but touched she was thinking of him and wanted to help him. Then mentally smack him self for hurting her feelings. He then gave her a warm smile at her.

"No Hermione its not that don't like spending time with you, its just I was thinking about things on my mind at the time." She looked up at this.

"Sirius?" she whispered. Harry shook his head.

"No, I still miss him but I got though that, all thanks to you I might add." She blushed at the compliant, remembering the nights of tears and emotions to help Harry work though his grief.

"No, it's just something I'm going though I'll sort it out soon, don't worry."

"Ok, but if you want to talk you know you can count on me," she said looking him in the eye. Harry felt his inside come alive again.

"Don't worry Mione, your one of the greatest friends I've had the luck of the fates of meeting. With out you I wouldn't even be where I am today, in school or out. I really don't know how to thank you or ever repay what you done for me." He then realised what he was saying, and told himself to be careful not to say anything that would give away these new feelings he was experiencing towards her. Then what happened next to Harry, he swore that he would remember for a long time to come.

"Oh Harry," she said suddenly. She threw her self at him and pulled him into a tight embrace, her arm flung around his neck, her head on his shoulder. Harry wasn't sure if his knees could hold him up for longer. He was sure she could feel the heat coming off of his face, which could of rivalled Ron's famous blush.

She pulled back quickly and said;

"Harry, you are the best and greatest friend I ever had." For some reason he felt a little disappointed at those word but dismiss them at once. "I'm just happy that your able to see that I've always there for you, no matter what."

"Thank you." He said, content with the affection she was showing him, but still feeling some thing was missing from it all. He smiled and she smiled back at him. Then she reached up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Harry almost fainted with the suddenness of it; his mind is cast back to the same kiss on platform nine and three quarters at the end of their fourth year. He almost missed Hermione letting go of him and walking to the girl's staircase.

"I'll see you later Harry," she called, a big grin on her face. Harry was brought back to earth sharply, he managed to say a lame "g night," before sitting down and wondering what was he going to do to sort himself out of this emotional mess. Finally tried out headed up to bed to sleep it off, but ended up dreaming of a certain kiss.

_End flashback_

So now Harry lay there, in his dorm being the only one awake, trying to mange all these new (and equally frightening) ideas and emotions. And finally after much mental debating, Harry drifting off into a dreamless sleep. But he couldn't help wonder if that was to be only a friendly kiss from her. Or with a depressing last thought it was to be his last kiss from her. Little did he know that this would not be the last night that would be sealed with a kiss.

A/N: Thank's for reading my story, now you have to reveiw it. please do,I need them to be able to wrote more.


End file.
